Wind and Poison
by Noelani
Summary: When Kagura is saved by Sesshomaru's Tenseiga, she has no idea what to think of it. Now, she is starting to feel things she never has before...problem is, Sesshomaru doesn't return the Wind Sorceress' feelings...yet.
1. Fatal Injuries

This story is dedicated to Hannah (inuyashafan001 on FF & kagurasbestfriend on devART). The whole idea behind this story is hers. Anyway, for the disclaimer, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show, they belong to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.

--Noe--

------------------

**Part 01**

Fatal Injuries

"Dance of Dragons!" the demoness of air exclaimed sending her attack screaming towards the hanyou that stood less than a hundred yards from her.

The dog demon stood his ground, "BACKLASH WAVE!"

Kagura's eyes widened as Inuyasha's technique sent her own flying back towards her. Moving to dodge the attack, she saw the mutt trying to sneak up on her. She turned and sent blades of wind howling towards him again, only for him to evade every one of them. He swung his huge sword, the tetsusaiga, barely missing her as she countered once more. In the midst of her one on one fight with Inuyasha, Kagura didn't notice the sacred arrow that the hanyou's companion, Kagome, had shot at her.

The incarnation of the demon Naraku froze in place upon feeling the sacred arrow enter her back and shoot through her chest into a nearby tree. She fell to her knees as Inuyasha sheathed his sword and walked over, retrieving the Sacred Jewel shards that Kagura had stolen earlier that day. Kagura forced herself up as Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. She pulled one of the feathers from her hair and it grew into a larger one that she climbed upon. Without her usual spat at the two below, she laid down as the feather flew off into the darkening sky.

It wasn't long before the feather descended into a thick forest, resting her carefully on the ground. She was in pain, none unlike the pain Naraku caused her when he would threaten her by squeezing her heart. That feeling, though, she could life with because she knew he wouldn't kill her, but this was an open wound, something she didn't get often. Listening to herself, she could tell her breathing was abnormal, her chest already feeling weighted down.

"Th-that stupid wench..."

Closing her eyes, Kagura thought about how angry Naraku would be that she had lost the Jewel shards that he had sent her to retrieve. It wouldn't be long before Kanna would locate her, showing him where she rested. The Wind Sorceress' ears perked up as her bright red eyes scanned the trees surrounding her. That smell... Kagura recognized it from somewhere. Pain shot through her body once again as she lurched forward, a painful grimace across her face.

Suddenly she realized who it was she had been sensing, and it was an unwelcome presence. Gritting her teeth, Kagura pushed herself back up against the tree, "_What does th-that flea-bitten mongrel want...?"_

Between the trees some distance from where she sat, the silhouette of the visitor grew until the Demon of the Western Lands was clearly visible, as were his loyal followers. Sesshomaru, as most knew him, was a loner and never did anything unless it benefitted himself in some way or another. Thing was, he had a great distaste for Inuyasha and the wench, something the two demons knew they had in common.

Stopping ten feet from the injured woman, he growled, "What are you doing here?"

"I...I could ask you...the same question..." she retorted, covering her wound with her hand. The blood, though, gave her vulnerability away, the scent of it burning strongly in the Lord's nose.

Jaken stomped his feet, "How dare you show such rudeness to my Lord, woman!"

Sesshomaru walked past her, ignoring the fact that she was injured and that Jaken was throwing a fit. Aun and Oun were lead past her by Rin as Jaken ran after them. Kagura stood up and tried to walk off, but felt light-headed almost instantly, leaning against the tree again. Cursing to herself, she fell forward, the life from her almost completely gone. Rin saw this and ran over to her side, "Lord Sesshomaru, she's hurt!"

The Demon Lord stopped and turned, seeing Rin knelt down beside Kagura. Walking over to them, he saw the demons of death crawling around the sorceress, preparing to take her soul. Rin asked if he would help her and was returned with the normal glare he wore. Jaken scolded Rin for asking such a stupid question, only to have his jaw hit the ground as Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga. With one quick movement, the Lord sliced through the demons and saved Kagura's life.

"Let's go, Rin."

"Yes, my Lord!" she nodded, running off behind him, knowing that Kagura was now safe.


	2. Confusion

Please R&R this story! I don't have many people who come to my stories and when I do get the occasional review, it really helps me get back to writing again. Anyway, this story is dedicated to inuyashafan001, the whole idea behind this story is hers, and also to everyone who loves this coupling. Also, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show, they belong to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.

-Noe-+

------------------

**Part 02**

Confusion

Kagura's eyes fluttered open and she noticed that she was lying on the cold ground. Sitting up, she looked around, quickly noticing that night had already fallen. She looked down, wondering how she had survived, for she thought she was as good as dead. Instantly her eyes widened as she remembered the Demon Lord, Sesshomaru, having shown up after she had arrived in the forest. Getting to her feet, Kagura's cold eyes scanned the trees which were as silent as the dead she so well controlled, "That sword..."

Unsure of what had transpired earlier that day, besides the fact that she had failed retrieving the Jewel Shards and getting injured, she pulled her feather from her hair, taking off into the sky. Kagura stared down at her hand, "_I can smell that girl..."_

The Wind Sorceress' attention was adverted to the clearing below her. Walking silently through the darkness was the young demon, Kanna. The demoness descended upon her companion, "Kanna, what are you doing here?"

"Naraku sent me to retrieve you...he's not happy..." she replied in her normal, monotonic voice. Kagura sighed, she had figured that he wasn't going to be pleased with her. After having Kanna climb onto the feather the two took off back into the sky, heading towards Naraku's palace. When they arrived, Kagura instantly went before Naraku, kneeling down.

"Kagura, your over confidence is beginning to get on my nerves," he growled, clenching his fist, sending pain shooting through his incarnation.

Holding her chest, she looked up at him, "I-I'm sorry..."

Releasing her heart, Naraku told Kagura he would give her a chance to redeem herself. Calling the young boy known as Kohaku to them, he told her to take him with her to retrieve a Jewel shard that a demon was using up north. Agreeing with him, she left with Kohaku. Sitting on her feather with the young boy, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the forest.

"How did I survive…? Did _he _really save me?"

The young boy looked over at Kagura, "Who are you talking to?"

"Definitely not you," she growled, adding that he should mind his own business. Kagura returned her thoughts to Sesshomaru, making sure to not say anything aloud, "_Did Sesshomaru really use that sword on me? Tenseiga…"_

Shaking her head, the wind sorceress let all thoughts of him leave her mind. The last thing she needed was to be preoccupied with her own issues and fail Naraku again. She did _not_ want to piss him off for a second time. Bringing back the Jewel shard wouldn't even fully redeem her, not until she got hold of the mutt and wench's shards would she be back in Naraku's good graces.

------------------

Sorry this is sooooo short of a chapter. I just finished it and since I'm in JobCorps. in Nampa, Idaho, it's hard for me to write my stories. Again, sorry it's so short, and sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter.

ALSO:

inuyashafan001 - Hey Hannah, thanks for the complement! I'll update as soon as possible.

Rambling Philosopher - Thank you, the story idea was inuyashafan001's, and she said the same thing, that the coupling is rare. This is why I began this story...and I'll continue, don't worry.

Inu-midoriko - Thanks, I will.

Shikabane-Mai - Thanks, I'll continue, I promise.

Dakyu - Thanks for the complement.

Light Angel 6 - Thanks for your support, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.


End file.
